Feeling Alive
by mariebrandy
Summary: Victoria Rivers is just a typical teenager who's life is far from perfect. She meets Justin Bieber and he trys to help her. Will Justin make her life better, or worse?


_**Hey everyone!(:**_

_**This is the first story im actually planning on finishing, and the first chapter is always the hardest and stupidest. **_

**_Review please! _**

**Victoria:**

My life sucks; I feel like a zombie, no one cares, well except for mom. "You can do this" I said out loud as I made a cut on my arm, boy did I feel better. So I made three more, small cuts on my arm. Everyone said it'll make me feel better, and it did! I put Woody [toy story] band aids to cover them up. Dad was at work, mom was getting ready in her room, Jason was out on a date & Kylee was in her room, and I was all alone, as usual.

I sat on my bed to update my twitter when my mom walked in. "I'm leaving for my meeting Hun" my mom said as she kissed my cheek. I was going to miss her; she's leaving for the week, some meeting in the Bahamas that will change her company. "Bye mom, I love you, don't forget about us" I said as I gave her a big hug. As soon as mom left I went to Kylee's room. She was on her bed talking on the phone. "I'm so bored! There's nothing to do in this house!" I whispered. "Well then get the fuck out of here!" she mumbled as she rolled her eyes. "Fine I will then!" I yelled as I was running down the stairs. I walked to the nearby park, just a few blocks away, to clear my mind. I sat on the bench texting Jessica to see what she was up to. Just then, someone sat next to me, I turned to look and smiled. He was so…perfect! He had shiny light brown hair, a blue shirt jeans, and blue supras. Why the hell did I have to look like crap today! Ugh well I might as well make the best of this, "Hey I'm Victoria Rivers" I said with a smile.

**Justin:**

I miss Canada, and all my buddies, but I didn't want to worry my mom so I shook the homesickness feeling away. I walked pass the kitchen where my mom was unpacking dishes, "I'm going for a walk mom" I said as grabbed my jacket. California's alright I guess, not as great as Canada but definitely do-able. I only been here a few days so I wanted to explore the neighborhood, I walked till I found a park. Just then I saw this girl sit on a bench. She was beautiful, she had her dark brown hair up in a ponytail, a grey tank top that had a big hear on it, jean shorts, and some black boots. Goodness even from afar she was flawless. "You can do this Bieber" I said to myself, I went to go sit next to her. She turned slowly and smiled, she had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, they were green with a bit of grey in them. I was about to say something when she spoke, "Hey I'm Victoria Rivers".

Wow, she made the first move! "Sup I'm Justin Bieber" I replied. She looked at me curiously, trying to sum me up I guess and asked me if I was new around here. But dam her eyes they were so captivating, they left me at loss for words. "Uh...No...Um yeah I mean." Oh I sounded like an idiot, think Bieber think, and make a conversation. I noticed she had Woody band aids "so you like toy story?" God I sounded so stupid why couldn't I think of anything better? She giggled, oh her giggle was so cute, and it made me start to smile. "Yeah actually, it's one of my favorites!" She said in between giggling. "Oh good, I like it to" I replied with a smile. We sat there talking about different things for hours, then my mom texted me saying I needed to go home because it was getting late. I didn't want to leave Victoria, she was so interesting and unlike any other girl I know, and way better then my ex Jasmine she was way to clingy. I wonder if she's single. Should I ask? Naw it's too soon, she might think I'm a creep. I got up and so did she, "Well I gotta go know, my mom's calling." I said with a sigh. She looked away sadly and sighed, "Well alright then, but before you leave can I borrow your phone?" I nodded and gave her my phone, she took it and I turned away to give her some privacy. I heard her say "I'm going to Jess's". She tapped my shoulder and I turned to look at her beautiful face, she smiled and said thanks. She leaned in for a hug, so I gave it to her, gosh she smelled so good. As we broke away I kissed her cheek "See ya later beautiful" I whispered in her ear as I turned to leave.

**Victoria: **

I turned to see Justin wave at me, I smiled and waved back. Oh he was so perfect, and I was so sneaky for punching my number into his cell when I called my brother Jason. I hope he texts me sometime. I called Jessica saying I was sleeping over her house and I could practically see her smile through the phone. On the way to Jessica's Justin texted me, and my heart skipped a beat.

[_Justin italicized,_ Victoria underlined]

_Hey gorgeous, smart of you to give me your number (; _

Well I knew you'd ask for it sooner or later (:

_Lol well are you busy tomorrow night? :)_

No why?

_Because I want to take you out for lunch. _

Alright, where? 

_It's a surprise (;_

I sighed as I closed my phone; this is too good to be true. I knocked on Jessica's door and her older brother, Taylor, answered. "Hi Tori, I didn't know you where coming" he said while he blushed. Obviously or you would've wore something better than your old gym shorts, I thought to myself. The guy's had a crush on me since me and Jess became friends, which was when we were 8, you'd figure after five years he'd be over it. I just smiled and said "oh well, I'm sleeping over" Just then Jessica came running down the stairs "Hey Tori, come on lets go to my room!" I nodded and said bye to Taylor. We ran to the kitchen grabbed a shitload of food and ran up to Jess's room. We hugged and she saw my band aids, "What the fuck Tori?" she asked angrily. I just shrugged and mumbled "It's nothing; the neighbor's cat scratched me". "The cat? Are you sure?" she said suspiciously. "I'm positive" I said with a smile. "Kay" she said. I could tell she didn't believe me, oh well I had to distract her. "OH MY GOSH JESS YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED AT THE PARK TODAY!" I couldn't wait to tell her about Justin, he was amazing. I just hope that Brandon doesn't find out about him, or all hell will break loose…

_**okay the first chapter is always the hardest, stay with me here people! :)**_


End file.
